Boda
by Writer65
Summary: Como me imagino que seria la boda de Sherman y Penny, pasen y lean, espero que les guste. No llamas, solo criticas moderadas.


**Otro one-shot de Las Aventuras de Peabody y Sherman, esta vez, como el titulo lo dice, la boda de Sherman y Penny.**

**Y antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a Sammy Heroes por su comentario en mi fic anterior, si, a mi también me gusta admitir que esos dos se gustan. **

**Y también a Guest por su comentario, me alagas, claro que me gustaría escribir algo después de la película, una secuela, pero ahorita ya tengo varios fics en mano y me gustaría terminarlos y no seguir "endrogándome" de proyectos. Aunque siempre que pueda prometo escribir one-shot de esta hermosa película, me sorprende mucho que digas que pocas personas escriben como yo, muchas gracias. Si te interesa acepto requests. **

**Y no olvidemos a alexander2018 por el comentario y el favorito.**

**Bueno espero que este otro one-shot les guste, y a ver quién encuentra el easter-egg que puse ;) **

La noticia había sacudido a muchos, el hijo adoptivo del mundialmente famoso Señor Peabody se casaba, y no con cualquiera, sino con la hija del millonario Paul Peterson. Aunque nadie negaba que hacían buena pareja, lo más curioso era que tanto Penny como Sherman se habían odiado el día en que se conocieron, pero después de una aventura a través del espacio tiempo se habían convertido en los mejores amigos durante la primaria y novios durante la secundaria, Sherman le había preguntado a Penny en cuanto termino el primer día de clases del segundo grado, lo había estado planeando todo el verano, le había comprado una caja de bombones de chocolate y un ramo de flores, ese día Penny estaba tan roja como marte.

-¡Claro que sí!-había gritado llena de alegría mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Sherman.

Fue un dulce momento, y más aún cuando llego el señor Peabody y los encontró labio a labio en el salón.

-¡Sherman!

Los dos se separaron al instante, ahora Sherman también estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Hola papa-dijo Sherman rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Hola Señor Peabody-mirando al suelo.

El perro más inteligente del mundo paso su mirada entre los dos adolescentes moviendo la cabeza a los lados, diciendo que no. Pero luego se relajó y dijo con mucha calma.

-Jóvenes-miro a Penny-¿Le gustaría venir a comer señorita Peterson?-pregunto amablemente.

-Gracias, tendría que hablarlo con mis padres-Penny.

Aunque no hacía mucha falta, desde el incidente con la máquina del tiempo, los Peterson se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, regularmente cenaban juntos, Sherman y Penny pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y en las fiestas estaban directamente en la lista de invitados.

-Espero que nos acompañen-miro a Sherman-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Claro-Penny preocupada.

-Sherman, vámonos.

Sherman obedeció y fue a la motocicleta que aun compartía con su padre.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después-le dijo Sherman a Penny.

-Si-dijo Penny, sonriendo-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y el vehículo arranco, dejando la escuela atrás, el camino fue muy incómodo y silencioso, el silencio reino hasta que llegaron a su casa, y tomaban el levador para su pent-house.

-Si los Peterson se quejan de que los labios de Penny están hinchaos yo no te ayudare.

Peabody camino fuera del elevador dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta.

No le sorprendía mucho al canino la noticia, desde los celos que su hijo mostraba cuando Penny estaba en manos del rey Tut hacía ya mucho tiempo, sabía que algún día esos dos terminarían como una pareja.

Además le agradaba saber que por lo menos habían esperado lo suficiente, y que Penny era una buena chica (aunque aún convertía a Sherman en un alocado a veces) y que los dos eran lo suficientemente maduros para ser novios, aunque no le agradaban mucho las muestras de amor públicas como esa.

Mientras los dos preparaban la comida, Penny hablo del asunto con su madre, ya que aunque quería mucho a su padre, prefería hablar de mujer a mujer.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes, aunque él era muy tímido, me seguía a todas partes, creía que no me daba cuenta pero todo lo contrario, desde el primer día lo vi.

-¿Y no te incomodo?

-Al principio, pero, luego me pareció lindo, debiste ver su cara el día en que lo invite a salir.

-Bueno, Sherman me dio esto-dijo mostrando los regalos.

-Sherman es un buen chico, y sé que será un buen novio-contesto Patty-Pero te advierto una cosa señorita-dijo ahora alzando un poco la voz-Nada de que vamos a ser abuelos, al menos por ahora.

-¡Mama!-se defendió Penny-¡Claro que no! Sherman jamás haría eso.

-Solo por precaución.

El tiempo transcurrió y la pareja demostró que sus padres estaban en lo correcto, se daban besos y a veces caricias pero nada más, sabían que la escuela era lo más importante y no la ponían de lado, si había que estudiar, estudiar.

Penny jamás llegaba tarde a casa y Sherman la cuidaba mucho, aunque Penny no era una damisela en apuros, pues si se lo molestaba se desataba una tormenta.

Su relación también funcionaba bien porque habían logrado darle un equilibrio a su romance, a la escuela y a sus amigos, todos por igual.

Las cosas no eran perfectas, había peleas, malentendidos y hasta una vez, celos, pero por suerte no pasaba de eso.

Pero no todo siempre es felicidad, cuando terminaron la secundaria, Sherman consiguió una beca en una institución en Inglaterra, una oportunidad única y Penny también había conseguido una beca, pero en Francia, quería ser diseñadora de modas y no hay mejor lugar para esa carrera que la ciudad del amor.

Así que la pareja se separaba por un tiempo, cinco años, Sherman estudiaría para convertirse en maestro de Historia, aunque era pan comido para él, necesitaría el certificado.

Por suerte ya existían las cámaras web conexiones a larga distancia, pero no era lo mismo. A pesar de todo, Sherman y Penny lo superaría, y continuarían adelante, se volverían a ver, aunque pasaran años, pero lo harían.

-Sherman, prométeme que-dijo Penny en la fiesta de la graduación-Que no te fijaras en otra.

Sherman vio a su novia, tan hermosa como siempre, con un hermoso conjunto, botas negras, una falda rosa, una blusa negra y una sudadera igual rosada.

-Claro que no-Sherman llevaba puesta una sudadera roja, con una camisa verde de rayas y unos pantalones de mezclilla-Penny, aunque estemos separados, mi corazón está contigo.

Penny sonrió, Sherman había sido su único novio y era por una razón, porque realmente lo amaba, y no dejaría que otro muchacho, por más guapo o sexy que estuviera, la alejaran de su verdadero amor.

Así que las últimas semanas antes de su partida las pasaron juntos, aunque Sherman también les dedico mucho tiempo a sus amigos y a su padre, pues estarían separados por algún tiempo. Penny también paso mucho tiempo con sus padres y con sus amigas.

Aunque el tiempo pasaba rápido, para todos, esas fueron las semanas más felices de su vida.

Y cuando llego el momento de partir:

-Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós-dijo Sherman mientras volteaba a ver a su padre, a Penny, a Mason y a Carl, sus dos mejores amigos.

-No Sherman-dijo Peabody acercándose-Un adiós no, yo diría que es más un-el canino estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas-Oh Sherman.

Dijo abrazándolo.

-Papa, está bien, vendré a visitarte en las vacaciones.

-Lo sé- es solo que-Peabody dejo el abrazo y miro directamente a su hijo a los ojos-Mi pequeño creció muy rápido.

Sherman sonrió.

-Eres el mejor papa del mundo.

-Oh Sherman, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Volvieron abrazarse y luego se separaron.

-Bueno, no soy el único que vino a decirte, hasta luego.

Peabody se alejó un poco de Sherman y Penny se acercó a él.

-Bueno, creo que nos estamos viendo ¿no?-dijo Penny, la palabra _adiós _no quería salir de sus labios.

-Sí, prometo hablarte en cuanto llegue.

-Te extrañare-dijo Penny abrazándolo, y luego besándolo.

-Y yo a ti.

Volvieron abrazarse, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-Sherman.

-Lo sé.

Luego se despidió de Mason y de Carl, los dos amigos le desearon mucha suerte. Y por fin, subió al avión, el grupo se quedo mirando hasta que el avión se perdió entre las nubes.

…

Pasaron los años y finalmente, Sherman y Penny obtuvieron su certificado y regresaron felices a Nueva York, aunque uno se adelantó al otro.

Penny se había convertido en una importante diseñadora de modas, de las más reconocidas en Paris y Sherman estaba listo para dar clases, buscaría una vacante durante el verano, ya que posiblemente dejara Nueva York. Tenía algo grande planeado entre manos.

Se habían vuelto a ver para una reunión familiar, festejar el triunfo de ambos, aunque Penny solo podía estar una semana en la ciudad, luego tendría que volver a Paris.

Mientras que Sherman ya le estaba contando su plan a su padre.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Sherman?

-Completamente señor Peabody.

-Sherman, por favor llámame papa.

El humano sonrió hacia su padre adoptivo.

-Papa, estoy completamente seguro.

Al ver toda la confianza que su hijo tenía, Peabody supo que Sherman sabía lo que hacía.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que sepas que será una vida llena de responsabilidades.

-Se lo que implica, pero estoy dispuesto hacerlo.

-Muy bien, sacare la champaña.

…

Esa noche los Peterson llegaron muy temprano, Penny estaba emocionadísima por ver a Sherman de nuevo, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Ya estaban en el elevador cuando su madre le dijo:

-De seguro estas ansiosa por ver a Sherman de nuevo.

-Totalmente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sherman ya estaba esperándolos.

-¡Sherman!-grito Penny mientras corría abrazarlo, para luego besarlo.

Estuvieron labio a labio por un largo tiempo.

-Guarden espacio para el postre-dijo Paul pasando a su lado.

La cena fue muy agradable, todos hablaron mucho y se divirtieron, pero Penny noto que Sherman estaba algo distraído, y, preocupado.

-¿Oye te pasa algo?-pregunto Penny.

-Bueno, es que te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Sherman sacando un pequeño estuche en forma de caja, forrada de terciopelo azul.

"No puede ser" pensó Penny "Después de todo Sherman si va a pedirme matrimonio"

Sherman abrió el estuche, el cual tenía en su interior tenía dos aretes de perlas.

-Oh-Penny estaba algo decepcionada, los aretes eran bonitos pero esperaba algo en forma de anillo.

-Oye no pongas esa cara-dijo Sherman mientras le ponía los aretes-Ese fue solo el aperitivo-saco otra caja que contenía un hermoso anillo de bodas.

-Penny Paterson-prosiguió Sherman, se arrodillo frente a ella-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Penny estaba atónita.

"Si, si quiero" pensaba pero no podía decirlo "Vamos dilo, has soñado con esto desde que estabas en la secundaria, Sherman es un buen hombre y sabes que será un buen esposo"

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-¿Penny estas bi?-Sherman fue interrumpido porque nuevamente fue besado por Penny.

-Acepto.

Ahora era Sherman el que no tenía palabras.

-¡No te quedes así tonto!-dijo Penny juguetona-Acabo de decirte que si seré tu esposa.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, mientras que los adultos veían la tierna escena, Patty abrió la boca tan grande como un pez y abrazo a su marido. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todos sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría. Peabody estaba feliz porque un amor que había logrado perdurar a pesar de la distancia y que ambos se hubieran mantenido fieles el uno al otro.

Sabía que serían muy felices juntos.

Mientras que Paul estaba helado, su pequeña se casaba, y con el primer novio que había tenido, aunque si había sido el primero y único debía ser por algo, miro a su hija abrazando tiernamente a su prometido, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba feliz, y el también lo estaba. No puedo evitar llorar, pero al igual que Penny eran de felicidad, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el contesto.

-¿Paul? ¿Puedes hacer una entrevista?

-¡Al diablo la entrevista mi hija se casa!

…

La boda se celebraría dos meses después, en Paris, la lista de invitados era larga, por parte de la novia, ya que de parte de Sherman solo asistieron el señor Peabody, Mason y Carl (ambos padrinos para evitar discusiones) y algunos amigos que Sherman había hecho durante la universidad.

Por desgracia, las leyes espacio tiempo impedían invitar a ciertos amigos del pasado.

Diana y Lisbeth, amigas de Penny, eran las damas de honor.

Aunque la noticia se había esparcido por el mundo, Sherman y Penny habían decidido tener una boda sencilla, alejada de los medios para poder disfrutar aún más el momento.

_Con Penny:_

-Hija-Patty-Hoy eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Mama por favor-dijo echándose un último vistazo al espejo en forma de ovalo de cuerpo completo.

-Es la verdad-se acercó a ella y le puso las dos manos en los hombros-O Penny, mírate, toda crecida, adulta, independiente.

-Mama por favor no llores.

-Lo siento-dijo secándose con un pañuelo-Es que estoy tan orgullosa y feliz de ti, sé que tú y Sherman serán muy felices.

-Mama, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero bueno, es hora de irnos.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Las novias siempre llegan tarde.

-Tal vez, pero hay que apurarse, ya no eres una adolescente, quiero nietos.

-¡Mama!

_En la iglesia:_

Todos los presentes ya estaban adentro, solo quedaba afuera Paul, en cuanto la limosina apareció, se preparó, el vehículo se estaciono, Paul abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano a su hija.

-Penny, hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida ¿verdad?

-Así es papi.

-Mi pequeña, hoy es el día en que te entrego a un hombre.

-Papa por favor.

-Lo siento, es que, parece que apenas ayer el doctor nos anunciaba que serias una niña, mi pequeña.

-Yo siempre seré tu pequeña.

-Así es.

Se abrazaron por un rato hasta que Diana las interrumpió

-Amiga hay que apurarnos o se nos escapa el marido.

-¡Diana!

-No-Paul-Tiene razón, es hora-las lágrimas se veían por toda su cara.

Era hora.

_Con Sherman, unos minutos antes:_

Sherman estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando el señor Peabody entro.

-Papa.

-Sherman, solo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Bueno, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti. Eres el mejor padre del mundo.

-Sherman, eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. No me importa cuánto haya tenido que luchar, gritar, todo el enojo, las rupturas del espacio tiempo, el dolor, ahora que veo al hombre que tengo enfrente de mí, sé que valió más que la pena.

-Te amo papa.

-Te amo hijo.

Y se abrazaron.

-Bueno-Peabdoy-Es hora.

-No te preocupes, conociendo a Penny tardara en llegar.

-Hijo mío, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con lo que digas cuando estés enfrente de ella, ahora que eres su esposo…

-Oh créeme papa, lo sé.

_Llegada de Penny al altar:_

Penny camino junto a su padre hasta el altar.

-Milagro llegaste temprano-Sherman.

-Cállate-se acomodó al lado de Sherman y el padre empezó-Chico perro-susurro para que solo Sherman pudiera escucharla.

Sherman sonrió.

…

-Acepta este anillo Penny, como señal de mi amor, y mi fidelidad a ti-dijo Sherman mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Penny.

-Sherman, acepta este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti-contesto Penny también colocando el anillo en el dedo de Sherman.

-Ahora, Sherman ¿aceptas a Penny como tú legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-contesto sin dudarlo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Penny.

-Y tu Penny ¿aceptas a Sherman como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

No necesito decirlo dos veces.

Un enorme _awww _se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero lo mejor vino cuando se separaron, pues alguien comenzó a tocar la guitarra, y luego Sherman comenzó a cantar una canción:

_Llevas años enredada en mis manos, en mi pelo, en mi cabeza, _

_& no puedo más, no puedo más. _

_Debería estar cansado de tus manos, de tu pelo, _

_De tus rarezas, pero quiero más, yo quiero más. _

_No puedo vivir sin ti, No hay manera, No puedo estar sin ti, No hay manera. Me dijiste que te irías, _

_Pero llevas en mi casa toda la vida sé que no te irás._

_Tú no te irás. _

_Has colgado tu bandera, traspasado la frontera, Eres la reina._

_Siempre reinarás, Siempre Reinarás. No puedo vivir sin ti, No hay manera, No puedo estar sin ti, No hay manera. Y ahora estoy aquí esperando a que vengan a buscarme. Tú no te muevas No me encontrarán. No me encontrarán. Yo me quedo para siempre con mi reino, Su bandera, Ya no hay fronteras. Me dejaré llevar a ningún lugar. No puedo vivir sin ti, No hay manera. No puedo estar sin ti, No hay manera (La ultima estrofa se repite tres veces)_

Mientras Sherman cantaba, varias personas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron aplaudir. Penny no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando Sherman termino de cantar, recibió una ovación de pie, tomo a su esposa del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Les esperaba toda una vida por delante, juntos. Eso y una lluvia de arroz.

**¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?**

**Se los dejo a su elección.**


End file.
